Bumped into you
by Misaky7
Summary: Elsa encontro a aquella que tiene los mismos poderes que ella... Será capar Jack de derretir todas aquellas barreras de hielo y derretir su corazón? Historia de JACK FROST Y ELSA ENJOY ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Bumped into you **

_Todo lo que toco se arruina, todo el que trato de ayudar se arruina, frialdad y oscuridad es lo único que encuentro en mi camino. _

Repetían ambo cada mañana. No había día que estas palabras no se cruzaran por su mente. Siempre lo mismo, el frio era su único refugio, el único lugar en el que se sentían libres. Como dos almas que sufrían de lo mismo estando tan lejos del otro se sentían de la misma manera.

-  
En Arendelle, la reina Elsa decide dar un paseo temprano por la montaña.

Elsa: No puedo caminar más, estoy harta. Cuando de pronto el miedo me quiere vencer, se quiere apoderar de mi es cuando decido…alejarme de todos, de Anna.

Llegando la oscuridad el frio lo acompaña pero sigue sin importar, la nieve se agita de un lado a otro, el viento sopla con más fuerza y las figuras que va dejando a su paso se hacen más grandes.

Elsa: -Se inca en la nieve-¿Porque razón soy de esta manera?-solloza y saca un pañuelo- Anna… Anna tiene todo resuelto, no debe preocuparse por nada pero yo, yo he cargado con este poder, es hermoso pero a veces…

El viento se hace más fuerte, la nieve más densa pero no lo suficiente como para levantar a la hermosa reina de hielo de aquella montaña. Ella simplemente se recuesta y con un movimiento de su mano crea un techo de hielo .El pañuelo que sostenía ahora vuela por la montaña, el viento se lo va llevando cada vez más lejos y se pierde en el horizonte.

"Llévame viento" de nuevo pronuncia el guardián del hielo. Dejándose llevar por el frio y la fuerza del mismo, cierra sus ojos y se olvida de todo. Últimamente ese había sido su rutina, desaparecer por un rato y después volver pero, ¿volver a qué?

Jack: -ojos cerrados- Creí que al ser un guardián, todo sería mejor, sería más sencillo hacer que los niños crean en mí y que ese hueco en mi corazón al fin se llenaría pero, no es así. Claro que los niños creen poco a poco lo hacen pero ese vacío persiste…-exhala.- Oye viento… regr...-Algo cae en su cara- ¿Qué es esto?

Jack toma el pañuelo y después voltea a su alrededor.

Jack: Aquí… nunca había venido- voltea hacia el cielo y ve las estrellas- oh claro, siempre me voy por aquel camino en lugar de rodear la montaña voy hacia el oeste –ríe- pero ya que estoy por aquí debería echar un vistazo.

Baja hasta la montaña y se da cuenta que el viento sopla demasiado fuerte, al parecer una tormenta pequeña pero no es ningún problema para el calmarla. Camina a los alrededores y se da cuenta de lo que se había perdido al no pasar por aquellos lugares. El viento sopla con más fuerza por eso la nieve es más densa.

Jack: Wow!, no sabía que las personas de por aquí les encantaba la nieve. –Observa la figura con hecha de gotas de rocío y una hermosa flor de nieve- Parece que, -ríe- de alguna manera esto me da calidez. Quizá aquí crean en mí, en mi poder y esto es una forma de agradecerme.

Sigue caminando y comienza a admirar las figuras que lo adornan, sienta la nieve en sus pies y comienza a jugar un poco con ella, no tardo tanto tiempo de decidir crear una figura que representara todo lo que había vivido en aquellas horas pero justo antes de hacerlo voltea a su derecha y se da cuenta de una escultura compuesta por hielo.

Jack: Wow, esto es increíble, jamás había pensado en realizar algo como esto. Jugar con el agua y crear una casa, un techo. Quizá eso es lo que necesito un lugar que me de paz… podrá abri-se abre la puerta- Oh!, genial es muy herma- se da cuenta que hay una persona ahí dentro, dormida entre la nieve- _Esto no está bien, no puede quedarse dormida en la nieve se puede enfermar._

Jack se acerca y trata de tomar su mano para poder sacarla de ahí, al aproximarse a ella se toma un momento, extrañamente su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. _Es muy bella_, piensa, _el verla recostada así, su cabello de color blanco como el mío… es extraño, su expresión se ve triste ¿porque? _Jala aire y toca su mano, se sorprende al sentir su mano cálida, no fría o congela como el esperaba, comienza a notar que sus mejillas están sonrojadas pero no por el frio en realidad está bastante cálida.

Elsa:-Se sobresalta al sentir el roce de aquella mano- ¿Quién eres tú? –se levanta y se aleja un poco de él.

Jack: -Se sonroja- Am… ¿puedes verme? –ríe.

Elsa: -Frunce el ceño- A que te refieres, ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

Jack: Wow hehehe… Soy Jack Frost –estira su mano para saludarla-¿y tú?

Elsa: -Guarda su mano en el guante- Soy la reina Elsa…de Arendelle,_"Que extraño, no trae zapatos y está en la nieve como si nada"._

Jack: Arendelle? Jamás había oído hablar de ella "_Que extraño, quizá la asuste"_…-hace una pausa- Disculpa no pude dejar de notar tu cabello…

Elsa: ¿Por qué… no traes zapatos? –se le queda viendo a sus pies-

Jack: y ¿Por qué estabas dormida entre la nieve?

Elsa: Que estas… no eres de por aquí, no sabes quién soy en realidad.

Jack: No, yo solo estaba por aquí y esto callo en mi cara-muestra el pañuelo-

Elsa lo toma y se da la vuelta, tratando de no llorar comienza a tomar fuerza.

Elsa: S... Soy..

Jack se acerca un poco a ella y le sonríe un poco.

Jack: Creo que ya sé cómo puedo animarte, ven vamos –la toma de la mano y ríe-

Elsa se sorprende por la forma tan libre e inusual de aquel comportamiento. Hay algo que le atrae de aquel chico pero no encuentra las palabras, un chico raro que camina sin zapatos en medio de la montaña ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

Elsa: ¡detente!, no puedes andar ahí sin zapa-se sorprende al ver lo que Jack comienza a hacer-

Jack levanta su mano sosteniendo el cetro de pronto un montón de nieve comienza abultarse y crear hermosas figuras, copos de nieve sobre salen y llegan hasta Elsa, rodeándola y creando un circulo haciéndola reír. Los colores de azules y blancos van creando una figura alrededor de ella. Jack sonríe y girando el cetro termina la escultura. Elsa, asombrada voltea hacia ella un instante pero en realidad es a Jack a quien busca desesperadamente con su mirada.

Elsa: Yo…-se queda sin palabras-

Jack: Creo que se parece bastante a ti –sonríe-_Que linda. _

Elsa: -Sonríe- Lo sabía, LO SABIA LO SABIA- exaltada- Sabia que no solo yo…que no solo yo…

Jack: ¿Qué?- Encantado por su dulzura y ese brillo en sus ojos que antes no estaba-

Elsa: Es que yo también, yo también controlo la nieve…

Jack: ¡Que!... No eso es imposible


	2. Hombre de luna

¿Hombre de la luna?

Con los ojos bien abiertos y con un pequeño resplandeciente brillo en ellos comenzó agitar las manos una y otra vez mientras Jack la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Elsa creo desde una corriente de aire congelada con algunos copos en ella hasta crear el rostro de Jack en el cielo. Las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa honesta que tenía bastante tiempo sin usar iluminaron su rostro y se aproximó a Jack con entusiasmo.

Elsa: Que tal… -rio- Wow, jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacer lo mismo que yo...

Jack la contemplo un momento, el verla de esa manera le daba una sensación de calor y paz. Jamás la había conocido pero de alguna manera el sentía que si lo había hecho, quizá tiempo atrás.

Jack: -dio un paso hacia atrás- y… ¿puedes hacer esto?

Sin pedirle ayuda al viento tomo la siguiente ráfaga de aire y se elevó por los cielos, jugueteo un poco y creo más nieve para que callera encima de Elsa. Bajo de nuevo y le extendió la mano _Anda, confía en mí,_ dijo sin más y Elsa extendió su brazo para después salir volando junto a él. Un poco asustada su primer movimiento fue agarrarse fuertemente del suéter de Jack pero momentos después se sentía tan parte del ambiente que comenzó a sentirse más segura.

Elsa: ¿Cómo lo haces? –Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-

Los ojos de Jack eran azules como los de Elsa, no tenían nada fuera de lo común sin embargo en ese instante ambos sintieron un escalofrió._ Es por el frio,_ pensaron mutuamente hasta caer en cuenta que ninguno de los dos les había molestado antes el frio.

Jack: Bueno…-rio- solo le pido al viento que me lleve a cualquier lugar y…con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a dejarme llevar por lo que él me iba indicando y así aprendí a controlarlo.

Kristoff: Anna… por enésima vez, ¿Qué no te he dicho que si alguien se aleja de nuevo a las montañas es para estar solo?

Anna: Tonterías jamás me lo has dicho, cierto Sven?-bromeo –

Olaf: Si Sven –rio – Jamás lo has dicho, Hahahha Sven…

Aquel cuarteto caminaba por lo alto de la montaña donde meses atrás habían pasado caminando y se encontraban a pocos kilómetros del castillo de Elsa. La nieve era densa, incluso mucho más que como lo recordaban.

Kristoff disfrutaba al máximo la compañía de Anna. Caminar a los alrededores era su actividad favorita pero no si se lo pedía a las 10 de la noche.

Kristoff: Anna, no crees que deberíamos regresar ya pasan de las 2 de la mañana….-bostezo-

Anna: No… es mi hermana y si debo de enseñarle que no se debe escapar hacia la montaña y sentirse sola, pues eso hare.

Kristoff miro hacia el cielo cansado de caminar pero había algo extraño en él, no eran las auroras ni las nubes era dos _personas…_ pensó casi en voz alta.

Kristoff: Anna... Anna…

Al ver que lo ignoraba corrió hacia ella,_ Anna mira… no es Elsa…_ le dijo en voz alta tomando su barbilla y alzándola al cielo para que viera como su hermana flotaba y tenía compañía de un joven.

Anna: Quien es…-asombrada- ¿y porque están volando?

Tomando ambas manos y riendo bajaron lentamente hasta la nieve. Se soltaron pero no se movieron, en la cabeza de Elsa había demasiadas preguntas saltando, se sentía como una niña de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que era posible? No sabía si lo que sentía era emoción, agrado o satisfacción.

Elsa: ¿Como es que…Tienes poderes?-pregunto ansiosa aunque trato de comportarse-

Jack: Bueno en sí… no lo sé muy bien. Solo sé que al salvarle la vida a mi hermana pequeña y caer sobre un estanque de hielo…

Elsa sobre salto sus ojos y las palabras salieron sin pensar de su boca _Moriste…_ Dijo con muy poco aliento.

Jack: Bueno de alguna forma lo hice pero hombre de la luna –Elsa lo miro extrañada- veras, me hizo un guardián para que los niños no se olvidaran de la diversión…-se sintió avergonzado por alguna razón, al parecer esa explicación sonaba mejor en su mente – o algo así…

Elsa:- soltó un sonrisa, le pareció lindo ver como se intimidaba por aquellas palabras que acaba de decir- ¿Quién es hombre de la luna?

Jack: Nunca lo he visto pero es el –señalo hacia el cielo apuntando a la luna- Él es el que a veces… habla conmigo o los otros.

Elsa: ¿Hay otros?... otros como tú y yo…

Jack: No exactamente… tienen otros poderes como el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua…

Elsa no pudo evitar sacar una risa de aquello que acaba de comentar el joven,_ en verdad existen_ pensó dudosa.

Jack: -Rio- ¿No me crees verdad?

Elsa: -rio de nuevo- No, lo siento es que… tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar aquellos cuentos.

Ambos rieron, Elsa por lo que escuchaba y Jack por la risa de ella, le parecía bastante tierno verla de esa manera.

Jack recordó que llevaba guardando algo por hace ya varios días.

Jack: Dime… de casualidad ¿Esto no es tuyo?- Sacando de su suéter un guante azul-

Elsa lo miro atenta, su risa se había apagado por completo y lo miro cautelosa. En efecto era su guante, ese guante que le quitaba libertad, el que tiro con tantas fuerzas cuando escapo de su prisión y se sintió libre al fin.

Elsa: S...si... lo es

Jack: -Miro hacia el guante y sonrió- Libre soy, ¿no?

Elsa:-extrañada- ¿Qué?

Jack: Si, bueno… este día tu guante me golpeo en la cara y ahora que escuche tu voz… recuerdo que hace unos meses una canción llegaba a mí cuando iba volando de aquel lado de la montaña pero jamás supe de donde venía.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía tan tranquila y feliz. Hacia bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de vida, sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Se sentía libre de nuevo. Miro hacia sus zapatos, notando que Jack no llevaba ninguno.

Elsa: Ah- estaba a punto de hablar pero una voz muy familiar salió del fondo-


	3. Algo nuevo

**Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus REVIEWS, me encantan son mi impulso para seguir adelante con esta historia. Mil gracias son los mejores seguidores. Me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia , de vez en cuando creo unas imágenes de estos dos en mi Tumblr, así que con gusto les dejare el link.**

**&perdón por la tardanza , Salí de vacaciones pero tratare de actualizar más a menudo. GRACIAS.**

** post/73493311517/one-of-my-favorite-crossovers-jack-and-elsa**

**Si gustan seguirme en Tumblr, los amare más. **

_**Algo Nuevo**_

Elsa: Ah… Anna, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Anna: Que, que estoy haciendo… acabas de volar y me preguntas que estoy haciendo –exaltada- no me gusta que te alejes así y… ¿Quién es él?

Anna clava la mirada en el chico con cabello blanco que hasta hace unos momentos volaba junto a su hermana. Poco a poco se acerca más a ella sin necesidad de estar gritando las preguntas al aire. Kristoff la acompaña a su lado con esa mirada traviesa y su sonrisa juguetona que se podría interpretar como –Ay, Anna nunca cambias-.

Jack: Puedes verme también –Impresionado.

Olaf: Hola soy Olaf…-se detiene en frente de Jack y admira su bastón- Wow… nunca había visto algo como eso- señalando al bastón y a la nieve que antes había formado-

Anna: Espera, tu…n ¿también tienes poderes?, ¿Ya se conocían?

Elsa: No, no –un poco nerviosa- claro que no lo conocía.-afina su garganta- Él es Jack…-hace una pausa-

Kristoff: Un momento… no querrás decir que tu nombre es Jack Frost…

Todos voltean a ver a Kristoff sorprendidos por la afirmación que había hecho. La voz de Jack no titubea y al momento pronuncian casi en coro -¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Siempre le sorprendía a Jack saber que alguien conociera de su existencia o que alguien pronunciara su nombre con tanta naturalidad y que se encontrara tan familiarizado con su vida. La mirada de Kristoff se hace grande ante la interrogación en coro.

Kristoff: Bueno, es una leyenda.-voltea a ver a Anna- Una leyenda que es contada por mi familia.

Sin percatarse lanza una sonrisa de complicidad hacia Anna. Al recordad que ella conoce a su loca, pequeña y mágica familia.

Olaf: Me gusta tu familia y considerarme un experto en el amor, al igual que ellos.-ríe-.

Elsa: Ex...Perto en el amor-confundida- Anna, ¿tú conoces a su familia?

Anna: Si bueno –ríe nerviosa y voltea a ver a Kristoff- recuerdas el día que me lanzaste aquel rayo al corazón. El me llevo con ellos para ver si podían ayudarme a deshacer el hechizo.

Elsa: ¿Por qué con ellos? ¿Son acaso magos o brujos?-voltea a ver a Kristoff y se ruboriza al decir lo siguiente- Anna…. ¿TU… hici...hiciste algo con Kristoff?..AM..OR...-Titubea-

Al entender tal insinuación ambos se ruborizan. La sangre les sube a la cabeza y la vergüenza por pensar en ello lo hace divagar pero después de unos segundos, el ruborizado rubio pronuncia un débil –No- aunque no pudieron evitar sentir que la idea se había comenzado a plantar en sus cabezas desde hacía ya un tiempo. Cuando ambos comprendieron que se necesitaban el uno al otro pero hasta el momento no habían hecho ni dicho ningún comentario al respecto.

Anna:-Aun sonrojada- No es lo que piensas… Su familia son unos trolls que al parecer me ayudaron de niña.

Al decir aquello, las cejas de Elsa se encorvaron en señal de preocupación para regresar aquellas imágenes de nuevo a su cabeza. De nuevo recordó porque se sentía atrapada. Jack pudo notar esa tristeza que emanaba Elsa. La misma tristeza que el llego a sentir cuando defraudo aquellas personas en las que en el confiaban.

Jack: Bueno... y como dices que sabes mi historia.-Pregunto con una sonrisa y se acercó a Elsa-

Kristoff: Bueno… dice la leyenda que existía un joven que era famoso por sus juegos y risas, le gustaba reír y su risa contagiaba a todo aquel que estaba cerca pero, un horrible día tras salvar a 3 niños él se ahogó en un lago hecho de hielo y se decía que su alma jugueteaba a los alrededores.

Jack: Bueno, se acerca mucho a la realidad- ríe- En realidad salve a mi hermana- Al decir hermana Elsa se sobre salta y voltea a ver a Jack con ojos de asombro- Estábamos jugando y el hielo no estaba tan duro como solía estar para ese tiempo , ella piso y comenzó a quebrarse y yo –hace una pausa- logre salvarla pero caí en su lugar y fue cuando hombre de la luna… -mirando a la luna- me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir y convertirme en ese guardián.

Anna: ¿Hombre de la luna?

Elsa: ¿Tú hermana?

Ambas hablaron a una sola voz, dejando a Jack sin palabras ante tal reacción. Un gran –WOW- se puede escuchar al fondo donde se encontraba Olaf escuchando con sus brazos alrededor de su cara.

Jack: Si yo la salve, pero cuando me dieron esa segunda oportunidad para vivir yo no… sabia de su existencia. No sabía que tenía una familia.

Elsa: Yo... yo no sé que decir, jamas había escuchado tu leyenda.

Jack: Se supone que si no creen en mí, no pueden verme, ¿Entonces por qué tú?

Anna: Ahh eso es fácil. Gracias a la Reina del hielo, creemos en todo aquello de la magia, la nieve y el viento, creo que esa puede ser la razón

Elsa: Anna-toma su mano- Por favor, regresa al reino. Yo… quiero estar un rato más con el –refiriéndose a Jack. –

Sin voltear a verlo, puede sentir a una persona sonriendo tras de ella.

Elsa: regresa yo… mañana estaré ahí solo necesito –hace una pausa-

Anna le dedica una mirada dulce y pone una mano sobre su mejilla. –Entiendo- dice en tono dulce. Da una última mirada a aquel chico que estará con ella y sonríe. Camina hacia Olaf y Kristoff.

Anna: Vamos…-le sonríe-

Kristoff aun un poco tímido por lo que había dicho antes se acerca a Anna para ir caminando junto a ella. Aún sigue sintiendo ese cosquilleo desde que se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella, la necesidad de estar junto a ella , cuidándola , sonriéndole y protegerla vivía dia a dia en el y se hacía más grande cada vez. Sentía la gran necesidad de tomar su mano pero algo le detenía.

Anna que era completamente diferente a el noto ese rubor y aquel brillo en los ojos que sabía cuando quería hacer algo. Se acercó un poco más a él y toco hombro con hombro, sacándole una sonrisa de primer momento para después tomarle de la mano sin más.

Elsa miro directamente a Jack y trato de sonreír pero no pudo. De alguna forma sentía que el podía ver atreves de ella y eso la hacía sentir indefensa, algo que nunca había sentido, algo nuevo.

Elsa: Ja…Jack, yo...

Jack alzo su mano y puso un dedo en su boca -shhh- y le sonrío de manera de cómplice.

Jack: Ven conmigo.

Tomo su mano y se elevó de nuevo en el cielo tomando la mano de Elsa todo el tiempo. El viento soplaba fuerte pero ni siquiera lo sentían o les molestaban. Volaban tan alto que casi podían tocar las estrellas. Las risas se ponían en marcha, no hacía falta que Jack le mandara un copo de nieve, con tan solo jugar entre las nubes y subir lo más alto como pudieran los hacia soltar risas y apretar más su mano.


End file.
